the day the music died
by fft-teta-hyral
Summary: im no good at summaries soo..just read it n see..i finally updated!
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: i dont own megaman or any of its characters. please dont sue!! its pointless im poor!  
  
it was raining..soft cool drops of moisture falling onto my upturned face..dotting my pale skin with tiny fake tears. my lips parted,slightly moving with the notes of my little tune..it always comes to me when im sad..or lonely..wich seems to be more often now then ever..though i will never show it..just not my way.the rains falling harder now..it mingles with the tears on my cheeks making it impossible to tell wich is real before theyre caught up in stray wisps of wild black hair the brush my cheeks in the strong wind. but i dont really mind..i love the rain..so did my kobura before..wily ended his exsistance for his refusal to end mine..now my kobura, my forte,exsists only in my memorys and whatever bits and pieces wily isnt using for his new reploid.. a sob catches painfully in my chest as i feel a soft nuzzle and low whine in my left palm from the big purple wolfbot at my side..besides the memorys gospel is the only piece of the proud kobura left..i think wily must have forgotten him in his gleefull distruction of my friend and soulmate.he's chosen me to be the master and companion in our shared loss.we are both in our human/wolf guises now, the expression on his face tells me more than if he had a human voice to talk to me with...he blames himself, for not being there to protect his master,to stop his destruction...but what could he do..locked in his former masters chambers? i reach down and scratch between his ears, my trademark yellow scarf brushing the top of his head as i try offer to him some of the same comfort he gives me now. i sighed glancing up at the old skull shaped fortress in the middle of the woods..just one of many that has been built..but this one..this ones special..its the gravesite of my soulmate..its been abandoned for years now..wilys dead, his reploid "zero" i hear he he's called is not evil at all..even joined my little brother rock, now known as megaman-x in hunting down rouge reploids and bots who've turned on their masters. its been along time since that fatefull day forte was taken from gospel and myself...since then gospel and i have been in hiding. seeing neither my father or brother. though we did attend fathers funeral albeit well hidden from view. we have come to this crumbling old relic of the past for one reason alone..to bring back a friend. as we walk down these now silent halls, the only noise on the cold rubble strewn floors is the gentle clicking of my boots and the whisper soft padding of gospels clawed feet. old memories work theyre way to the surface though i try to stay alert, just incase any of wilys old robot masters have survived this long. the memories come, giving me no peace as i remember the many times i have snuck into this old fortress in the past..the place hasnt changed much. although some of the rooms contain bits and pieces of a few old masters and their belongings. one room contains what im assuming used to be snake man..a rather large blackened hole in his chest and his helmet cracked but still in place revealing a shock of short dark brown hair and a lifeless obsidian colored eye. his tail lay in pieces across the floor in front of him like dull scratched and dusty emeralds. i shook my head and slowly backed from the room....TBC 


	2. default chapter 2

i couldnt help one last look over my shoulder at the remains of what was once snake man..and i felt sorry for him, even as gospel sniffed the floor around the broken tail pieces, batting them around with one paw like toys that reminded me of scattered little scratched emeralds across the floor. i sighed and whistled once, signaling to my lupine companion it was time to move on..there was very little light in the corridor as i passed the former wily-bot's last resting place, so i made some of my own..shifting my arm from having a hand one moment and my P.buster the next and powering up my proto-buster so the tip glowed with light of the contained energy, i kept my trusty red sheild slung over my right shoulder for easy access if any of the other wily-bots still lurked in this fortress, maverick or not they were likely to shoot first and ask questions later... broken glass from the bulbs in the corridor ceiling fictures crunched loudly in the silence of the deserted fortress beneath gospels clawed feet. i glanced over my shoulder at him to see what i could swear was a sheepish look on the wolf-bots face. heh..neither of us have had much reason to practice our stealth lately. i stopped long enough for the purple and grey wof-bot to catch up to me before contuining on... most of the other rooms we came upon were empty execpt for some old boxes, empty crates, discarded computer parts and the occasional robot master in pieces. so far out of the five rooms weve been to, gospel and i have found three of the old robot masters. snakeman,gutsman,and most recently ice man..he was in more pieces than the other two. it looked like someone had torn his arms and legs off and flung them into separate corners of the light blue room with little igloos and penguins in it and shot the poor wily-bot in the center of the dark blue and white parka looking armour he wore and was left to slowly die leaking coolants and other vital fluids across the floor.it looked like it was a long and painfull passing... i didnt envy the little bot his death.  
  
from the looks of the place so far, im guessing we were in the wily-bots housing facility..each room in our search so far has been either private chambers or storage rooms for the bots and thier belongings. we have yet to come across anything that seems usefull..the boxes contain mostly spare parts for specific masters..one of wich was nothing but spare blades for cutsman starting to become coated with rust from small leak in the crumbling ceiling, another full of de-activated search snakes..others full of basic busters,shields, armour and headgear for wily's simpler robot castle gaurds. we finally passed the older wily-bots chambers and the cafeteria area..still clean and pristine..on the other side of the building were maintenance rooms and what looked to be hospital surgery rooms and a room full of regen tanks..some with half-grown to fully formed un-armoured legs,arms, torsos and the more commonly destroyed body parts for the bots.most were suprisingly real and human looking..but others looked like hard plastic or painted metal..those must have been for the older human, but not quite human looking masters..i made a mental note for myself to remember this location and come back later..it may be pretty usefull/.  
  
passing these rooms came next more supply rooms..only these contained coolants and medical supplies for the injured bots..beyond that were the rooms for some of the newer wily-bots. the third we looked into proved to have belonged to woodman..at least from the green painted walles with faint leaf designs painted in and lots of large plastic plants and mostly wooden or wood based furniture.. there was a large pile of what looked to be burnt remains of wood and plastic, a few green leaves scattered among it on the scorched floor and half an arm with a wood design armour looking very much like real wood on it pointed at a de-activated bot against the far wall..it was heat man..with small green leaves scattered around him and dozens of tiny cuts on his human looking face and red gloved hands...his golden lighter case shaped armour scracthed in a few places from the metal leaves.it looked like he had burned poor woodman alive..but he himself looked fine except for the minor wounds and coolants that had leaked from the cuts and long since dried on his suprised face..i poked the bot once, twice, and no responce..his body simply fell sideways to the scorched floor stirring woodmans ashes just abit..i wasnt too concerned about that right now..what had caught my attention was the large hole in heatmans back..someone had fought dirty and attacked while his back was turned.. what the hell happened here??!?   
  
TBC 


End file.
